In a vehicle steering device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the phase of a sawtooth wave for generating a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal for each phase is shifted to shift a timing of falling to the low level of each of the PWM signals, thereby acquiring the value of a U phase current flowing through an electric motor based on an output signal of a current sensor in a period from the fall to the low level of a V phase PWM signal to an elapse of a period T1. Moreover, a total current value of the U phase current and a V phase current flowing through the electric motor is acquired based on an output signal of a current sensor in a period from the fall to the low level of a W phase PWM signal to an elapse of a period T2.